fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eiyo Morduin
Eiyo Ryokō (栄誉•武器, Ryokō Eiyo; Honored Journey) is the wife of Daitan Ryokō and the mother to Tsuyo Ryokō. She was born the youngest of the Nagatabi children, the twin to Zetsumei Nagatabi. She was raised around boy mostly causing her to think as such. She was expected to marry to the head of a very finical worker in their town until her brothers decided that they would not allow such a thing to happen especially since it caused her great discomfort. They made the plan to escape in the middle of the night, while everyone was still asleep. They managed to escape but they now had bounties on their heads, each offering a significant amount of money. They roamed around Earthland, laying low while honing their skills, learning magic, and taking odd jobs. This continued for the next few years until they happened to Tōrimichi siblings who were paid to stop them from destroying a opposing company. They had a colossal battle, with Eiyo fighting Daitan. The battle end with both sides somehow destroying the companies that hired them, losing their pay. After the battle, Daitan suggested that they all work together in a group. Eiyo refused at first but her older brother, Makoto convinced her into changing her mind. They formed their team called Silent Virtue. The newly formed group began to prosper as they began to grow in fame. After during this time, she married Daitan and soon after became pregnant with Tsuyo. She raised her bundle of joy and kept him save, even during her death. Eiyo was known by many aliases but preferred to be called the Red Moon Eclipse , as she said that it struck a certain amount of fear into to people's hearts. Appearance Eiyo Ryokō is a rather young and beautiful looking woman. She has a rather thin and small build, that show that she is build to speed and flexibility. She is off average height of one her age, standing at 189 cm, which is roughly 5"9 ft. She has slightly pale skin, giving her a rather mystified look. She has auburn hair, which she always has in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII, and striking red eyes, that show she is not a person that on should mess with, something her son picked up. She has one feature that draws attention to her and that is her bust size, as it quite large on her small stature. She does not appreciate it when people stare or try to grope her, as she will often reacting like a raging demon. While she is on a job or with the team, she'll wear what appears to be a high school uniform, which consist of a long sleeved black shirt with strange emblem on it, a white undershirt with a red ribbon tie, a black skirt, knee-high socks with black loafers. She also has a red neck strap MP3 player, similar to her brother's. She'll also switch between a second outfit which consist of red scarf, a light orange sweater, a red plaid skirt, black leggings, and red boots (along with her earphones). When she is not on a job or simply relaxing, she puts on a white collared shirt, a red ribbon tie, her red MP3 player, and the black skirt with loafers once more. She'll sometime switch into a short-sleeved orange shirt over a red-and-white striped spaghetti strap top, a white skirt, and white flats. Personality Eiyo is a rather tomboyish and fierce individual. Ever since, she was a young girl, Eiyo has behaved in a manner similar to a boy for the most part. This is mostly due to being raised around men with no mother figure. She is rather strong as she does not like being told what to do and will often disobey who ever has commander to do such. The only people that are exempted from this are her teammates and her husband. She also has a dislike to people that underestimate her or her teammates. She does not like being looked down upon or judged due to her gender or small stature. When this does happen, she will usually react in a violent and scary manner. She will began to go on a rampage of sorts. This also happen when her teammates don't listen to her or just arguing. She will often manhandling the boys or beating them into submission, just so they will stop arguing or do what she wish to do. The only person being able to calm her is her son, Tsuyo. Despite her tomboyish behavior, Eiyo still will act feminine at times, as Daitan states this is what makes her a tsundere, which Eiyo dislikes to be called such. When revealing her feminine side, Eiyo will become a sweet and caring person. She will show that she is generally worried for her friends and family, sometimes fussing over them. She will generally to be nice and do certain task that she normally doesn't do such as clean and cook, the latter something that no one in their right mind should ever try. She does tend to take care of the boys on her team, often treating their injuries and making sure that they are History Synopsis Equipment Gesshoku (月食, Lunar Eclipse): Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Combat Abilities Master Bōjutsu Combatant: Hand to Hand Combatant: Physical Abilities Inhuman Strength: Average Speed and Flexibility: Compared to her strength, she is rather average in the department of mobility. While she is able to move around at a fast rate, she is noticabl Average Durability: Magical Abilities Halberd Magic Halberd Magic (ハルバードマジック, Harubādo Majikku): As the name suggests, Halberd Magic centers around the use of a Halberd. Like Sword Magic for Sword Mages, the caster can use their Halberd in conjunction with their magic. Due to the design and properties of said Halberd, they can fire of magical blasts of varying magnitude. Eiyo makes great use of this as she can use it to allow her to fire waves of magic energy at her opponenet. She tends to use this with her Gravity Magic and Colossus. *'Zangetsu' (斬月, Slaying Moon): Eiyo's signature spell. By using her Halberd as a medium, Eiyo is able to absorb Eternano through said halberd. Once she has absorbed enough, she will move her halberd in a standard thrusting motion, unleashing the contained Eternano in her halberd, sending out a piercing projectile at high speeds. This projectile is able to cause significant damage as it can pierce through various types of material with little resistance. *'Getsumei' (月色, Moonlight): Similar to Zangetsu, Eiyo absorbs Eternano through her halberd and contains it. Once she has built it up to the up most point, she will point her halberd at her intended target and unleash the Eternano, unleashing a small ray of brilliant white energy. This ray, while lacking in power, travels at such speed that it is considered untraceable. It has enough force to stagger a person and daze them, if hit in the right area. Gravity Magic Gravity Magic (重力の魔法, Jūryoku no Mahō): A Caster Magic in which its users can control gravity, by increasing or decreasing the gravity of anything around them. This Magic is strong enough to crush the ground, people, and even other Magic. The users can also use this magic to suspend other people and objects in midair, or fire the Magical energy as a concentrated beam at the target. Eiyo can use this magic to restrict her enemies and improve some of her physical attributes, such as speed, jumping ability and other things. *'Negation' (否定, Hitei): Eiyo is able to negate gravity in a certain area, causing things to rise from the ground. Also by concentrating, Daitan may be able to choose whether or not certain people and objects are affected by their negation. *'Standoff' (絶縁, Zetsuen-tai): By manipulating the gravity around her, Eiyo can construct multiple black walls emerge behind the opponent, that slow the enemy's attack to a near stand-still. This takes a great amount of concentration, to successfully pull off. *'Tungsten' (タングステ, Tangusuten): By enchanting her spear with gravitational force, it allows Eiyo to use faster and stronger physical attacks that cause massive damage in close combat. The spell may also increase the force of gravity. * Inryoku-ken (引力圏, Moon's Sphere of Gravitation): Eiyo focus her gravity into a singularity in her hands, that when thrown into the sky, attracts objects from all directions and pulls them into the sphere compressing them simultaneously. The surrounding earth, including forests and mountains, are collected into a single point, piling on top of one another until it creates a large sphere. A large crater is left where the earth has been collected from. This spell takes an immense amount of concentration and time to use. As such it is a last resort. **'Double-Layered Moon Fall' (二層月の秋, Ni-sōtsuki no Aki): Colossus Colossus (ころすす Korosusu): A Caster Magic and a variation of Titan that allows the user to grow and boost the abilities of others rather than themselves. The user focuses magic through the palm of their hands and touches any form of living being, be it normal humans or small animals, and when the magic is transferred into the host they grow to near double their own size, increasing their strength and natural abilities. The user is also able to use this magic on the same being multiple times, but drains the user each use until the user reabsorbs the magic from the beings that was grown. Those given the increase in size cannot go further than large buildings and the more they expend their energy fighting or using their magic, the smaller they get. Eiyo mainly uses this magic on her spear as she can extend the length of it and use it in greatly with her Gravity Magic. Relationships Quotes Trivia